Army of Darkness II: Hail to the King Baby
by My life is movies 15
Summary: Following the events of AOD,Ash returns to the cabin only to discover the cause of his nightmares is none other than Freddy.To top it off,the deadites also sent Jason to finish off Ash,permenently.Ash must recover the Necronomicon to stop them & regain co
1. Enter, Freddy

"My name is Ash, and its been five weeks since returning from the 1300's and battling the Army of the Dead. I knew when I came back that that damn book would still come after me, but I was just hoping I was paranoid, but I was wrong. The book keeps coming back for me, and to top it off, I keep having nightmares of all these adventures. The book is coming back at my big this time. I think that it really wants me out of the picture, but you know what? If it wants some, it can have a mouthful of Boomstick!"

_**Army of Darkness 2: Hail to the King Baby**_

**Chapter 1: Back to the Cabin**

"He says spikes, give 'em spikes! You found me beautiful once. Your good Ash, I'm bad Ash!"

"No! Get away!" Ash yelled launching up out of his bed.

He had broken out in a cold sweat from the nightmare he had just had. If anyone deserved a normal life, Ash did. He had been through so much, he needed the time to settle down, but somehow, that would never happen. Every time his life seemed the least bit normal, something strange always happened. Ever since he had returned from the past, he had been having nightmares over and over again of what he had been going through for all these years. All those times had left him without many things like his girlfriend, a hand, and sanity. "That's it! I'm leaving here and going back to the cabin. Maybe I can stop this once and for all!" Ash yelled.

As he went into his closet to get his double-barrel Remington shot gun, he had more flashbacks. Ash was losing it. He needed to stop this and all he could figure was that he needed to go back to the cabin and start from there. As he packed his things into a backpack and walked out to his new car, (his old one was destroyed back during the battle with the Deadites in the past) he went into his garage to get the one last thing he needed, his chainsaw. "Well, I guess its time for us to be together again, partner." he said picking up his chainsaw. He got into his car and started driving towards his destination in the mountains.

As he pulled up the winding road to the cabin, he was getting very tired. With all these nightmares he had been having, he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in days. Ash finally arrived at the cabin and got out of his car. He stood and stared at the cabin for a few moments. "I'm back, and for the last time." he muttered to himself.

He walked into the cabin and turned on the lights. It looked like no one had been here in months. As he walked into the bedroom he put all his stuff down and laid down on the bed. He felt drowsy and said, "I'll start in the morning looking for a way to get rid of these damn nightmares. For now, I just want to get some sleep."

As he dozed off in the coming minutes, he thought about Shelia and Linda. Both had been in love with him, and he had loved them both back. They had been both been lost for him and he didn't know if he'd see either of them again. When he finally fell asleep, a great relaxation came over him and he laid back and slept. Suddenly, the relaxation and blackness were rudely broken and Ash shot out of bed and grabbed his shot gun. He inched his way out of the room and then opened the door slightly. He looked around and then saw what had awakened him so abruptly. "How in the hell did you get here?" Ash said confused at who was standing in front of him, "and what do you want?"

A man, who appeared to be burned with a raggedy green and red sweater and brown Fedora hat was standing there. "Ah, the great Ashley Williams, I presume. You may have heard of me before, the name is Freddy Kruger. Seems the Deadites don't like you much, seeing as how they used the power of the Necronomicon to bring me back to life to get you." he said in a deep, cracking, voice.

"Yeah, I've heard of you." Ash said angrily. "You're the sick son of bitch who killed all those kids on Elm Street years back and then after being killed by the towns people came back and started killing the kids in their dreams."

"Aw, and they said I wouldn't be remembered!" Freddy laughed.

"I oughta take this shot gun and shove it down your throat and blow you back to hell! Then what'll the Deadites do?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Freddy sneered. "There is no way a man like you could every kill a guy like me. And as for the Deadites, they'll come for you in swarms as always."

"Oh yeah?" Ash said leaning over and grabbing his chainsaw and taking off his metal hand.

He took the chainsaw and put it onto his hand with a loud snap and revved the engine on the chainsaw. "What the hell?" Freddy said confused.

"You wanna fight? Do you? You wanna a little? Then come get some you primitive screw head cause your in for a real treat! Those Deadites won't stand a chance against me anymore. I'm stronger, and if I beat you, they are at a loss because Ash is here and ready to be King!" Ash yelled as the battle between good and the ultimate evil began.


	2. Jason Voorhees Arrives

**Chapter 2: Freddy's News and Jason Voorhees arrives **

"I'll take you on and kill you!" Freddy yelled, raising his knifed hand in the air.

"What's with the knives? What are we making food?" Ash said sarcastically.

"Why I oughta…come here you dumb fuck! I'm gonna slice your head off!" Freddy yelled charging at Ash.

As Freddy charged at him, Ash jumped out of the way, turned and shot Freddy in the back with his Boomstick. The bullet went in through Freddy's back and came out the front as did blood. Freddy looked at his chest and turned around. In the middle was a gapping hole. "Ha! You think this is going to stop me?! What is this, rookie hour? Your such a pathetic loser, Ash baby. This is a dream, you can't defeat me in your dreams!"

"Wait, this is a dream?! That would explain me having all those nightmares. You used the nightmares to bring me back here, didn't you?" Ash exclaimed.

"Now your getting it. Wow, if you were my son I might actually be proud of you, butsince your not, I'm going to kill you!" Freddy said starting to laugh.

"Not if I can help it." Ash said, grabbing his Boomstick and pointing it at himself.

"What the hell are you doing now, Williams?" Freddy said starting to get a little annoyed by Ash.

"Getting out of here for now. But I know I'll be back. See you soon Freddy." Ash said, pulling the trigger.

Right as he pulled the trigger, Freddy ran and slashed Ash's arm. Ash immediately woke up in the bed and felt a pain on his arm and looked at it. It had been slashed by Freddy and the wounds came into his world. "I'm going to have to think of a way to beat this guy on his own territory. For now though, I have to find that damn Necronomicon before the Deadites send me anymore little friends."

Just as Ash said that, he heard loud footsteps coming from outside. Ash ran to the window to look outside and see what it was but right before he reached the window, a machete came flying through the window and sticking into the wall. "Umm, this can't be good." Ash said.

Just as Ash said that, he heard footsteps coming up to the door. Then they stopped and it was silent for a few seconds until whatever was on the other side started to beat on the door. Whatever it was, was strong because it just splintered the door and ripped it off the hinges. "Who the hell are you?" Ash said.

There was no answer from the thing standing in the door, all there was was the things heavy breathing. "Wait a second…about seven feet tall...hockey mask...oh shit! Jason Voorhees! This is what I get for not getting that damn book back!"

Ash ran to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Jason walked into the cabin and grabbed his machete and pulled it out of the wall and walked towards Ash's room. Ash was inside and took off his metal hand and put on his chainsaw. There was a snap as it went on. "Groovy." he said as he continued getting ready by putting his shot gun in its sack and strapping it to his back.

Right before Jason reached the room, Ash walked out. "You damn monsters just won't stop coming! It's starting to get pretty ridiculous. But you ready big boy, or are you going to go cry to your mommy? And what are you doing so far away from Camp Crystal Lake? Shouldn't you be there killing a bunch more teenagers for just pissing you off for whatever they've been doing to you?"

As Ash continued to mock Jason, the anger inside Jason continued to grow before he could take no more. Jason swiftly lunged for Ash, grabbed Ash by the throat and picked him up. Ash looked into Jason's eyes, but they weren't there. It was total blackness. "Well, I guess this means we can't be friends doesn't it?" Ash said sarcastically.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART III**_


	3. The Chainsaw King of Texas Arrives

**Chapter 3: **

**The Chainsaw King of Texas Arrives**

Jason started to tighten his grip on Ash's throat to the point that Ash started being able to not breath. Ash started to punch and bite Jason, but nothing seemed to work. "Listen man, I never meant to insult your mom like that! Just for the love of god let me go!" Ash pleaded with Jason with all his breath.

Jason was listening to Ash's pleading words, but didn't let go. Instead, he took Ash and threw him across the room. Ash went flying through the air and through the wall of the cabin, landing on the top of the car. "God damnit! I just bought this car! Now look at the top, its dented as hell! Fuck! That's it asshole, your going down!" Ash yelled.

He turned on the chainsaw as Jason slowly walked out of the cabin. He walked over to the car, and tried to slash Ash with his machete, but Ash jumped over him and slash Jason across the back with the chainsaw. "Ah, you like that! Do you? You want some more big fella?" Ash said taunting Jason.

Jason turned and seemed angrier then usual. He kept trying to stab Ash with his machete but couldn't hit him because Ash kept blocking it with his chainsaw. As their battle waged on, they went deeper into the woods. As they fought, it started becoming night. Ash started to notice and suddenly became afraid. "Oh no! No this can't happen to me! Not again! Hey, Jason, can we maybe postpone this battle to maybe, lets say tomorrow morning?"

Jason not comprehending what Ash meant, took his machete and threw at it Ash. Ash saw it and ducked as it flew straight over his head. "No? Fine! Oh, would you watch where your throwing that thing please?! You've almost decapitated me twice now!"

And then, it was black, completely black. All the two could see were each other's silhouettes in the night. Ash new what was about to happen, but there was no way for him to run away. Then, he heard something behind him. Trees started to split and he heard a hideous hissing sound behind him. "Oh no, here we go again!" Ash yelled.

Ash was tired of being chased by this invisible evil force, but it seemed to happen to him a lot. "I don't know about you, Jason, but I'm getting the hell out of here." Ash said running past him and patting him on the shoulder.

Ash started to run and towards the cabin, and he could hear the evil behind him as he ran. He was awfully tired from battling Jason for so long and felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew if he did, he would become evil so he pressed onward. He cut down trees and threw rocks behind him trying to stop that force from coming at him, but nothing was working. Finally, Ash could see the cabin ahead, Ash ran towards. As he reached the cabin, he could here the sound of the force going away, but then his ear caught the sound of something else, a buzzing sound, the sound of chainsaw! Ash looked down at his arm where the chainsaw was connected. "Mines off, so whose is…" Ash got out before the blade of a chainsaw was shoved in his face.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?! First Freddy, then Jason, and I'm guessing that this is…hmm let me look at you." Ash said.

He turned to look, and there, standing in front of him was Leather Face. He had many pieces of skin sown to his face and body. "Oh god! You seriously need some help here man! What's with wearing other peoples skin Leather?"

Leather Face stared at him, and then lifted the chainsaw and tried to cut Ash. Ash dodged out of the way and jumped onto the hood of the car. He put his hand behind his head, and pulled out his trusty Boomstick! "You feeling lucky, punk? Do ya'?" Ash said, quoting Dirty Harry.

Leather Face charged at Ash, shoving the chainsaw through the car. "Would you be careful with that thing! I just got this car! Thanks to you and Jason I'm going to have to buy a new one! Is this because you didn't like Dirty Harry?" Ash said, pointing his Boomstick at Leather Face.

"Eat Boomstick baby." Ash said pulling the trigger.

Leather Face flew backwards and hit a tree and blacked out. "Well that was easy." Ash remarked, walking over to the body.

Ash stood over what appeared to be Leather Face's dead body and was in awe that he was able to kill him. "Well, this is one battle that should go down in the books. I think maybe I should cut his head off and put it on a mantle." He said sarcastically.

Right as he said that, Leather Face awakened and lunged his chainsaw at Ash. "Can't you damn monsters ever stay dead?!" Ash yelled.

_**Continued in Chapter III**_


End file.
